In The Raven's Nest
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: "All you need to know is that you belong to me... and I'll never let you go." Cia always vowed that the Hero would be hers no matter what it took, and now that she has captured him after he had won a fight with Volga, she plans to make good on that vow. Rated M for femdom, forced sex, lemon, and other sexual themes.


**Hello fellow fanfic authors. This is a CiaXLink lemon that wouldn't leave me alone no matter how I tried to fight it. Think of this as a preview to my upcoming Hyrule Warriors novelization. Warning: Story contains Femdom, strong sexual content, and mild spoilers for Hyrule Warriors. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**In the Raven's Nest**_

"Heeyah!" Link roared as his blade clashed with the spear of the Dragon Knight Volga. When he, Impa, Sheik, and Lana went their separate ways to close the Gate of Souls in the three eras summoned by the Dark Sorceress Cia, Link and his troops went to the land of Skyloft where it was besieged by Volga, and a man who called himself the Demon Lord Ghirahim. With the help of a sword spirit named Fi, Link and the troops tried their best to drive back the Dark Forces. During the chaos, however, Volga managed to ambush him and cut him off from Fi and the others. Now Link once again found himself faced to face with the Dragon Knight.

While Link was sure Fi and the others could take care of themselves, he had some fear within him. The last time he had faced Volga, he and Impa were very nearly killed. But he had to keep a cool head now. There was much at stake! Volga inhaled deeply before breathing a torrent of flames at Link. Link leapt into the air to avoid the fire and slashed away at Volga's back. Volga shouted in pain and swung his spear at Link, only for the young solider to back flip out of harms way. "Hmm, it seems your skills have improved a bit, boy." Volga sneered. "But do not delude yourself into believing you will win! My power outshines yours in every way!"

Volga then charged at Link, spear outstretched to impale him. But Link was ready for him. He pulled out his Gauntlets, one of the many weapons given to him by Impa, and grabbed the spear. Using the Gauntlets ability to generate electricity, he sent an electric current through the spear to Volga, electrocuting him severely. Wasting no time, Link ran up to Volga and delivered several lightning-charged punches to throw the Dragon Knight off balance. Volga caught one of the punches and turned his right arm into a dragon's claw in an attempt to slash at Link. Link dodged the blow and maneuvered behind Volga to deliver another electric punch to the back, sending bolts of electricity through his body.

Volga roared and sprouted dragon wings on his back before flying into the air. He then attempted to divebomb Link, roaring all the way. Link, meanwhile, pulled out the Ball and Chain that came with the Gauntlets and tossed it into the air. Then, just as Volga drew near, Link punched the ball, sending it straight towards Volga and hitting him square in the face. The blow was hard enough to send the dragon knight through several trees. Volga landed on his back and struggled to get up, only for Link to point his blade directly at his throat.

"Don't bother." Link said. "Call off your troops. Volga. You've lost." Volga said nothing, but gave a smirk in response. "Correction, boy. _You_ have lost." Before Link could ask what he meant, he screamed in pain as he felt a blast of energy sear through him. The boy fell to the ground and through his blurring vision, saw what appeared to be the silhouette of the sorceress Cia. "Cia...?" Was all Link could mutter before blacking out.

Cia stood over the fallen soldier as Volga got to his feet. "Excellent work, Volga." She said. "Thanks for distracting him for me." Volga merely grunted. "I fail to see anything in him that interests you." he said, "My reasons are my own." Cia said. "Now, I'm going to take my prize back with me. Assist Ghirahim and stamp out the Hyrulean Forces." Without another word, Volga sprouted wings and flew off. Now alone, Cia knelt down to Link. "I finally have you all to myself, my adorable hero." she cooed as she lovingly stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"And I'll _never_ let you go." She then slowly and lustfully licked his cheek before scooping him up in her arms and teleporting away.

* * *

_**At the Temple of Souls...**_

A groan escaped Link's lips as consciousness slowly returned to him, helped a bit by a pain in his wrists. He attempted to move them only to find that he was bound by his wrists and ankles with purple chains of black magic. But it wasn't until he looked down diid he truly become mortified. He found himself stripped naked! With the only scrap of his dignity remaining being his drawers. But it only got worse when he scanned the room. He found that he was not only stripped, but chained to a bed in a room where the walls were littered with portraits of him. Also, there was a statue of a wolf, a boy that looked like a younger version of him, and another version of him.

"Okay... I dunno whether I should be flattered or disturbed." Link said.

"Awake I see." a smooth, feminine voice called out. Link turned to the source of the voice to find himself staring face to face with Cia. The sorceress was this time dressed in a black bathrobe, but still wore the headpiece and bird-shaped mask to conceal her eyes. "Comfy, Link?" she asked as she sultrily made her way to the bed, hips swinging an a suggestive manner. "I've been kidnapped, taken somewhere against my will, _and_ stripped naked." Link replied. "I'm far from comfortable. Where did you take me, Cia?!"

"Why, to my humble abode of course!" Cia enthusiastically replied. "As you can no doubt see, I've always had a fondness for the Hero of Hyrule. But it gets lonely looking at pictures of him. Now I have the genuine article right in front of me! So, make yourself at home. You'll be here for a while and we'll be spending a lot of time getting to know one another."

"Funny. It's kinda hard to get to know someone when one's hiding her face behind a mask." Link replied dryly, attempting to remain calm even in this situation.

"We all wear masks of some kind." Cia replied. "But you do have a valid point. If we're going to be spending time together, let's see each other eye-to-eye." She then slowly removed her headpiece. Link steeled himself, preparing himself for what he may see next...

It certainly wasn't this.

Upon removing her mask, Cia revealed herself to be a beautiful young woman with purple eyes and short white hair that had a small ruby diamond accessory decorating it. But he most jarring thing about her was how much she resembled Lana. Were it not for the darker complexion, the two could pass off as sisters. She then threw off her robe, revealing to be wearing nothing more than a black bra and matching panties. "Like what you see?" she asked. Link merely stared at the beautiful, though villainous sorceress in front of him. Admittedly, Cia was beautiful, but he was more concerned as to why she looked like Lana.

"Naughty boy. It's impolite to stare." Cia chided with a giggle.

"W-Wh-Why do you look like Lana?" Link finally asked.

"Ah, I see she hasn't told you all the whole story." Cia replied.

"What story?" Link asked. "Why are you doing this? What's this about?! What-?" Before Link could say anymore, Cia had crawled onto the bed and silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Shh. No more questions." she said as she stroked her cheek. "All you need to know is that you belong to me now. And I'll _never_ let you go." She then leaned in to kiss him, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth. Link moaned into the kiss before biting down on the invading tongue. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it was enough to get Cia to back off.

Cia held her hands over her mouth in pain, glaring at Link through violet eyes. "Guess I should've told you. I'm a bad kisser." Link said with a cocky smirk. Cia continued to glare at Link with an angered expression before it turned into an eerily calm smile. "A fighter, aren't we?" she taunted. "I like that. But it seems you need some discipline." She then extended a finger and a small orb of dark energy appeared on her fingertip. She then jammed the energy ball into Link's forehead. The young soldier screamed in agony as dark energy enveloped him. "What... did you do to me?" he asked weakly.

"Oh, just a little obedience spell." Cia replied. "You're fully conscious and aware of everything, but you are compelled to obey my every command."

Link stared at the Dark Sorceress, mortified. "Y-You're bluffing." he said, more bravado to hide the growing dread he felt.

"Am I?" Cia tauntingly asked. "Well, let's test it. Kiss me again, and this time don't bite." Link hesitated for a few moments, but without warning, his body started to move on its own accord. Link leaned in to kiss her, his mouth opening to let her tongue enter and mess with his. Link tried to pull away, but found himself unable to. Cia gently pushed him onto the bed. "So, believe me now?" she asked as she licked her lips.

"You're crazy." Link replied through gritted teeth.

"And you're quite cute when your angry." Cia cooed. "But now I want another taste of you." She then glared at him mischievously and slowly pulled down his boxers to free his erection. Link's eyes widened with horror as he knew full well what she intended to do. "Oh no no no no no no! Don't you dare!" he said. But Cia didn't listen and grabbed his cock before beginning to suck on it. Link groaned when those lips wrapped around his length. Cia bobbed her head up and down as she began to go to work on his cock. Link turned his head from side to side as Cia continued to suck him off with increasing speed.

Eventually, the young hero was forced to claw the sheets as he felt his release imminent. "Cia! Stop! I'm gonna...!" He couldn't say anymore as he finally came, his member quaking as it released streams of cum into Cia's waiting mouth. Cia attempted to swallow as much as she could but was eventually forced to pull out and let the rest stain her face. She wiped off the cum with the back of her hand. "Well, I daresay you enjoyed that." Cia said.

"No... I didn't." Link replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, I'll change that soon." she said. "But now, I think it's only fair for you to taste me." She stood up and began to sultrily remove her bra and panties, eventually exposing her nude, shapely body to Link. "Like what you see?" she asked. Link just looked away, not wanting to give the sorceress the satisfaction of an answer. "Not talking, huh? That's fine, you can leave that to your body." Cia said. "Now come to me, Link. Pleasure me." At that point. The same sensation Link felt earlier returned to him. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting about her spell. Link tried to break Cia's grip, but found himself unable to control his body as it walked to Cia and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Cia wrapped her arms around his neck and plunged their lips together in a deep kiss as she pulled him onto the bed. Link broke off the kiss only to involuntarily lick and nibble on her ear before trailing butterfly kisses down her swan-like neck and sucking her collarbone. Cia let out small moans at Link's ministrations. "That's it, my hero. Pleasure me. Worship me." She sighed. At her command, Link began to lick and suck on her breasts, his tongue rolling over those hardened nipples. His mind was screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't get his body to follow suit.

Eventually, he began to trail more butterfly kisses down her slender body, even licking her navel, before going down her leg and reaching her foot, where he began to lick and suck on her toes. Cia moaned and giggled at the sensations, never before feeling this much pleasure. "Come now, Link. Surely you could do better than that." Link tried to fight, but eventually found himself leaning down to lick her sex. Cia let out a sharp cry that dissolved into a moan. "Mmm, not bad, Link." She cooed as Link continued to taste her, occasionally licking the inside of her thighs.

The sorceress's breath hitched as Link continued licking her, moaning louder as she cupped a breast in pleasure. "Yes, Link! More!" she pleaded. Link involuntarily obliged and began to lick faster. Cia's moans became orgasmic and eventually she came, drenching Link's face in her essence. Cia stopped to regain her breath before looking to Link with lustful eyes. "So, enjoying yourself now, my Hero?" she asked.

"I'm sure one of us must be." Link said as he wiped his face with her hand. Oh, how he wanted to escape, but Cia's spell prevented his body from doing so.

"Well, I think we can both enjoy this." Cia said as she flipped Link onto her back and held his wrists down as she positioned herself onto his cock, the head pressed against her sex. "Ready dear? Here we go!" She then slammed her hips down on him, practically impaling herself on his length. Link let out a sharp grunt at the sensation, but said nothing. Cia giggled at the young man's defiance. "Not much of a talker, eh? Well, I'll change that soon. I'll make you _beg_ for me. You won't even _think_ about your precious princess when I'm done with you." And with that, she began to bounce on the young solider like a trampoline, moaning in delight.

Link desperately tried to throw the sorceress off, but thanks to that damned spell, his body would not move save for his hips, which seemed to take a life of their own and moved by themselves. It didn't help that Cia had a surprisingly strong grip. He felt so dirty and lewd. After all, it was his first time with a woman. But he wanted it to be more natural, and with someone he loved. Not some deranged sorceress. Cia began to bounce faster as her arousal grew. The expression on her face was one of pure euphoria. She always wanted to have the Hero for herself, and now to actually be bedding him was a dream come true. Her arousal grew to the point where she could take no more and she pulled Link up to crash their lips together in a passionate kiss, her legs wrapped around Link as he reflexively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, Link! Pleasure me! Satisfy me!" She pleaded as she lustfully licked his ear and cheek, uttering needy moans with her hot breath on Link's ear. Link's hips began thrusting at a faster rate until finally the two of them came in one synchronized climax. Cia in particular wordlessly screamed as her back arched in a spasm of pleasure. Link fell back on the bed and Cia fell on top of him to deliver another passionate kiss. "Link... you were _amazing._" she said.

Link, however, was too exhausted and couldn't reply back. "Aw, is my little hero tired?" Cia cooed. "Well, just rest for now, my love. Don't worry about anything else. All you need to know is that you belong to me now... and I'll _never_ let you go."

She gave Link one last lustful lick on the cheek before putting on her clothes and leaving the room, quite satisfied.

**The End!**

* * *

**...Yep. I went there folks. But it's nice to get this story off my chest. I kinda feel bad about putting Link through the ringer like that, though. **

**Link: "Feel bad, my ass! You _wanted_ to do this, you prick!" **

**Cia: "Personally, I rather enjoyed it."**

**Link: "You _would._" **

**_Spirit Tracks_ Link: "Don't feel bad. He once set me up with a demon girl." **

** Selena: "Don't tell me you didn't like it, Linky. After all, aren't I better than Zelda?"**

****_Spirit Tracks_ Link: "Well..." ****


End file.
